


Shackled

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Glee Shackled [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Forbidden Romance, M/M, Niff, he's also a horrible man, medieval!au, my OC Nellie, nick's dad is the king, prince!niff, servant!jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Prince!Nick and servant!Jeff medieval!au. Nick's dad is the king but he sucks. Forbidden romance and all that jazz xo





	

“Bring him in!” King Duval ordered, his loud, booming voice echoing through the court room. He sat down, turning to glance at his son who was seated next to him. In all honesty, Nick was bored. He didn’t want to be here, but his father was the king, which meant he had to obey orders. He loved his father, but sometimes he went a little over the top. Like right now, he was holding a court case against some servant for apparently taking one of Nick’s jewels. He didn’t even remember losing one. He stood as the wide doors were pushed open, revealing a quadrant of soldiers leading a boy towards the front. Nick’s breath was caught in his throat for a moment as he looked at the boy in question. He was tall and skinny, with bright blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Nick thought he was beautiful. Only one problem – he had no idea who the boy was. He vaguely remembered seeing the boy cleaning things here and there, but never properly got a good look at him. He sat down as the squire read out him and his father’s official titles. His father remained standing, taking a step forward to look down over the boy who was now in front of him.

“Jeffrey Sterling. You are here to be persecuted on the grounds of taking the prince’s jewels. Do you deny these allegations?”

“I do, your highness.” The boy – Jeffrey – squeaked.

“You do?” His father questioned.

“I do, your highness. I never stole anything.” He said timidly.

Nick could see how frightened the boy was and he couldn’t bear to keep watching. “Father?”

Nick’s father looked at him, taken aback at the interruption. “Yes Nicholas?”

“I believe him. I don’t think he stole anything.” Nick said confidently.

“How can you be sure?”

“I just know he’s telling the truth. I don’t even remember having any missing jewels, father.”

His father thought for a moment, turning towards his governor. “What do you suggest we do with the boy?”

“Well perhaps if the prince trusts him so very much, he should be made to look after the boy. Or we could just kill him?”

“No! You aren’t killing him, He hasn’t done anything wrong!” Nick yelled, startling everyone.

“Very well then Nicholas. You’ll be watching him then.” His father concluded.

“I can’t watch him every second of the day. What if I lose him?” Nick questioned. His father’s governor stepped forward, whispering something to the guards before they led Jeffrey away.

“Where are they taking him?” Nick questioned.

“Follow and you may find out.”

Nick glared at the man before following the guards, swinging open the door through which they had gone. There were only two guards now, one by the door and the other holding Jeffrey against the wall.

“What are you doing? You aren’t to hurt him in any way!” Nick yelled.

“Just putting on his shackles, my prince. Now if you’d be so kind as to come over, we can put yours on too.” The guard replied.

Nick raised his eyebrows, walking towards the guard slowly. “Shackles? Why?”

“That’s what the governor asked of me. The boy is to be shackled to you since you were so scared of losing him.” The guard reached out, fastening the shackle around Nick’s wrist. “Very well. You are to be dismissed now, my prince.”

Nick shot a glance at the boy before walking back to his bedchambers. He shut his door, sitting down on the bed before ringing his dinner bell.

“Is there anything you need help with, my prince?” Jeffrey squeaked timidly.

Nick looked down at the boy pityingly. “Not at the moment thank you Jeffrey. Or would you prefer Jeff?”

“Whatever the prince would like.”

“It’s your choice. And please, call me Nick.”

“Jeff please. And are you sure?” Jeff stammered.

“Positive.”

“As you wish then Nick.” The boys sat in silence only startling when a young girl walked in with Nick’s dinner plates, setting them up at the table. She bowed her head respectfully before leaving the room again. Nick rose from his bed, taking a seat at the table before glancing up at Jeff. “Aren’t you going to sit down?”

Jeff looked at him as though he was crazy, quickly composing himself. “Oh no my prince – I – I mean Nick.”

“Jeff, sit.” Nick commanded. Jeff sat quietly next to Nick.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Nick asked, causing Jeff to go white.

“I – I can’t. It’s against the rules to touch the prince’s food.”

“Well, what if the prince wants to share with you? Which I do, so eat.” Nick said sternly, watching Jeff pick at things on the plate in front of him. After a while of convincing Jeff that he could eat whatever he wanted, he called for dessert for both of them, earning an odd glance from the serving girl. When it was time for bed, Nick walked to his dresser and chose some night clothes, throwing them to Jeff.

“Would you like me to help you dress for bed?” Jeff asked.

“Oh, no thank you Jeff, I only wear my underclothes to bed.” Nick said. He saw Jeff’s uncomfortable look, cocking his head to the side. “Is there something wrong Jeff?”

“I only sleep in underclothes.” Jeff mumbled. Nick smiled, taking the clothes from Jeff and placing them back in the dresser. “I understand, night clothes get so uncomfortable.” Both boys turned away from each other while they undressed, turning to find one another shirtless. Nick sat on his bed, pulling the covers up over his waist as he watched Jeff. He furrowed his eyebrows as Jeff balled up his clothes, placing them on the floor before laying down.

“Jeff, what are you doing?” Nick asked, laughing slightly.

“Going to sleep… that’s what you do at bed time, isn’t it?” Jeff replied, confusion written all over his face.

“You are not sleeping on the floor. Come on.” Nick said as he pulled back his bed covers.

Jeff’s eyes widened momentarily. “But it’s against-”

Nick cut him off. “I don’t care. None of those stupid rules apply in here. Now get in the bed.” Jeff blushed violently as he climbed up on to the bed, laying at the very edge. Nick rolled his eyes, grabbing Jeff’s shoulder and rolling him to the middle of the bed before pulling the covers over both of them. Nick laid awake for a while, listening to the sounds outside his window before a noise came from next to him, bringing him back to reality. It took him a moment to realise that he was hearing the sound of Jeff’s teeth chattering.

“Jeff?” Nick shook the other boy lightly, waking him up. “Are you cold?”

“No. I’m fine think you.” Jeff lied.

“Yes you are, come here.” Nick said, not really giving Jeff an option before he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling him close.

“You don’t have to -”

“I know. But I want to. Just relax.” Nick smiled as Jeff tuned to face him, leaning his head on the brunette’s chest. Jeff sighed contently as he felt Nick’s hand carding through his hair. He almost jumped when he felt the shorter boy lean down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Jeff felt a surge of confidence run through him, leaning up to kiss the other boy’s lips softly. “Goodnight my prince.”

Nick laughed, intertwining his fingers with Jeff’s under the sheets. “Goodnight my princess.”


End file.
